The use of mobile phones has been spreading rapidly these days. Under such circumstances, the development regarding prevention of transmission gain degradation is proceeding. FIG. 27 is a perspective view of a conventional mobile phone. Referring to FIG. 27, a housing 402 of a mobile wireless radio as a mobile phone is divided into a first unit 402a having a receiver unit, and a second unit 402b without a receiver unit. The second unit 402b is foldably connected to the lower portion of the first unit 402a by a folding unit 402c. An aerial 401 as an antenna is formed to project upwardly toward the first unit 402a from an upper end surface 423 of the second unit 402b of the housing 402 of the mobile radio.
In the above mentioned conventional mobile phone, however, the following problems are involved.
First, since the antenna is extending from the housing and exposed, it tends to contact with user's fingers. In such a case, a problem arises that the antenna gain degrades under the effect of fingers.
Further, though there is the first unit 402a between a user's head and the aerial 401, the action of the first unit 402a serving as a shielding plate for electromagnetic waves decreases due to the wide distance between the first unit 402a and the aerial 401. As a result, the aerial is affected by the user's head, and thus the antenna gain tends to be degraded.
In addition, when the mobile phone is placed on a conductive material such as a metal board, a problem arises that antenna gain of the aerial 401 is degraded under the effect of the metal board, which in turn degrades speech quality.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the problems described above, and to provide a mobile terminal that can alleviate degradation of antenna gain.